Captured heart
by Rauwrtsch
Summary: a one-shot where Dark got captured... but he's not the only one. LEMON: DAISUKE X SATOSHI if you don't like yaoi.... really ... don't read


"Commander! Commander! We've captured him! We've captured Dark!"

The bleunette looks up and sees Dark being dragged inside with cuffs around his wrists. He smirks. "Seems like you do….. You can go out now…. Thank you" He says to the cop. The man nods and leaves.

'**Daisuke… Stay Calm!'**

'B-But…. But we're alone…. In a room…' The redhead says biting his lip.

Dark snickers. "You are very dirty-minded you know that?" He asks making Daisuke even more nervous, making him change back.

"Hello Daisuke." The bleunette says smirking at the younger, who's clothes are slightly too big for him now. Daisuke turns beat red and holds up his pants while trying to cover his shoulders.

Satoshi sighs and pulls out his jacket, wrapping it around Daisuke. "A-Arigato." He says biting his lip in embarrassment again. "You're welcome…. And what was crossing your mind to make you change back? You must be really dirty-minded in there." He smirks. "Iie. I didn't think something like that " He turns even redder. "Dark was just tea-"

He blinks as he feels something soft against his lips.

'**Yup…. I'm out of here.'** Dark says dryly. **'I have a feeling this'll end in something I do NOT want to see you doing, or worse….. ending in it…'** Daisuke now turns even redder, as he blinks and softly pulls back, seeing a blushing Satoshi.

"wha-?" Again he feels lips capture his' before they unlock and move to his ear. "I love you." The bleunette says softly, making Daisuke bite his lip again. The redhead fears that every moment now, Krad could come out…. But it took him quite long today. "You don't need to worry….. Krad and I have a deal…" Satoshi says softly again. "How did you know I was thinking about that?" Daisuke asks whispering. "I just knew "

Satoshi softly pulls back and looks at Daisuke, looking at him from head to toe, noticing a small bulge halfway. He softly snickers. "You're enjoying this that much?" He asks teasingly, poking the bulge, making Daisuke yelp softly.

Daisuke immediately covers his mouth, turning even redder. (if possible)

Again Satoshi snickers, as he now squeezes the member while softly pushing Daisuke to the armchair. He kneels down in front of the redhead and smiles at him. "How about if I took care of that?" He asks while opening Daisuke's pants. "B-But…. " Satoshi looked up, and Daisuke bit his lip before nodding.

The bleunette softly smiles again and pulls the redheads pants together with the boxers down. Daisuke softly bites his lips and moans as Satoshi takes his member in his mouth. "ah.. not with the mouth… That's dirty." He says softly, making Satoshi snicker. "It's not dirty…. Not if it's yours." He says before he takes the tip in again, softly sucking on it.

The redhead moans softly and grabs the sides of the armchair, shutting his eyes tightly. Satoshi moves his hand to the base, pumping the base while meanwhile teasing the slit with his tongue. "hnnggg!" Daisuke moans a little louder, laying his head in his neck.

After only a few minutes the redhead comes already, and Satoshi swallows it eagerly. "hmm…. Sweet." "D-Don't make fun of m-me…" Daisuke says panting. "I'm not… It's the truth."

"B-But that's…. dirty…" he says softly. Satoshi moves up and presses his lips against the younger's. "Have I captured you?" He whispers teasingly, making Daisuke nod softly. "your heart?" Again he nods. "good….. Can I make you mine?"

Daisuke blinked. "huh?" he turned even redder. "What do you m-mean?" "Can I make love to you?" He whispers softly. "whuh? Now? Here??" "sure Why not?" The bleunette asks smiling. "No one will enter….. except for me maybe "

The redhead blinked and turns even redder. (again…..)"B-But… There are camera's here "They're not on…… I putted them out when you .. well… Dark… entered….." He smirks softly and captures the others lips again."

"ah…." Daisuke softly looks at the commander. "O-okay then…. I guess…" he says blushing like mad. "only if you're sure…." Satoshi says softly, kissing the other again. "Then I'm sure." "good " He smiles and starts opening the others shirt, pulling it off and throwing it away. "nice view…" he says teasingly at the now naked Daisuke. The younger turns beat red. "a-arigat- eek" He yelps as Satoshi licks his chest and takes in a nipple, playing with it with his tongue. "hnngg…" "oh….. sensitive here hmm?" the bluenette softly snickers and moves his hand to the other nipple, squeezing it.

The redhead softly shivers at the touch, before moaning again. He slowly moves his hands to Satoshi's waist, moving them underneath the shirt. "Dai… Your hands are cold." "ah.. .Gomen." The redhead says as he pulls back his hands. "hmm… no.. you don't need to stop doing that.." The elder softly gets a little pink on his cheeks. "I I liked it "

Daisuke moves his hands up again and places them against the chest, moaning as Satoshi starts to nibble on his nipples.

The bluenette moves his face down and places a hickey on the abdomen of the boy. "You can take them off you know." He says teasingly, letting his finger roam over Daisuke's length. "hhnngg… Wh-what do you mean?" he asks still beat red. "my clothes…" the other responds huskily before starting to open his own shirt, throwing it somewhere in the same direction of Daisuke's.

Meanwhile the redhead moved his hands down to the elder's pants, opening them and pushing them down, accidentally touching the other's erection, making him moan. "Wasn't that tight?" Daisuke now asks softly, blinking at the size of the bluenette's member. "a little…"

Daisuke quickly moved them around, placing Satoshi on the armchair, making him yelp. "suddenly so confident?" The younger immediately gains color again and smiled. "Well…. I at least need to know what to expect…. If you want to enter me.. ." he says softly, making Satoshi gain the same color.

Satoshi feels his member twitch in need. "Since when are you such a teaser?" He asks huskily. "I don't know." He answers softly before poking the elder's member right on the tip.

"aah!" Satoshi moans loudly. "I have a feeling this'll take a lot of place…." Daisuke says teasingly again before crawling face to face with Satoshi, placing himself on the member, but not letting it enter him. He softly shifts his hips, making the other moan again. "hey…… I should be the leading part here." Satoshi says huskily. "hmm…." Daisuke smiles at Satoshi with his innocent smile and places the tip at his entrance pushing it in while biting his lip. "hnnngg… Don't you need preparation?"

Daisuke softly blinks. "there is preparation for this?" Satoshi nods and lifts Daisuke, laying him on the cozy thick carpet. "of course there is. " He says smiling as he bends over Daisuke, placing his fingers at the boy's lips. "suck." He says softly, and Daisuke obeys, nibbling and sucking on the fingers, making Satoshi release a moan.

The bleunette softly pulls his fingers out of the younger's mouth, placing them at the entrance. He softly pushes his index finger in and makes the 'come here' movement. Daisuke yelps and bites his lip. "see… preparation necessary ." He says smiling softly while moving his finger in all directions.

After a short while he enters the second finger, making the redhead yelp again. "it hurts" the younger says softly. "not for long." Satoshi answers softly, searching for Daisuke's spot.

"aah! D-do that a-again." The younger moans loudly. "with all pleasure." Satoshi softly smirks and adds the third finger, brushing them against the spot.

Daisuke moans loudly again, and starts moving his hips against Satoshi's fingers.

The bluenette pulls his fingers out, receiving a whimper from Daisuke. "hey! That felt good!" The redhead says while his face has the same color as his hair. "hmm… I know." The elder says teasingly as he positions himself. Immediately Daisuke pushes himself completely on Satoshi while crawling on his lap. "hhnnnggg!" They both moan loudly, and Daisuke starts to ride the elder.

Satoshi pushes his hips up, hitting Daisuke's spot hardly. "AAAHH!" the redhead moans loudly and pulls Satoshi closer, curling his back.

Softly Satoshi moves his lips to Daisuke's neck, placing a hickey before starting to nibble at the earlobe. They lose themselves in the now fast and hard rhythm while moaning loudly.

"hhngg.. .-Toshi I'm close." Daisuke moans as he pushes himself even more on the elder. "not only you." The other answers huskily before feeling Daisuke tighten around him as the boy comes, moaning his name loudly. He thrusts in a few more times, and then comes too.

He softly pulls out of Daisuke who's panting hardly. "W-we should repeat this sometimes…." The younger says huskily, making Satoshi snicker while he gathers some semen which floods out of Daisuke. "hmm we indeed should." He says while licking the semen of his fingers. "You like being fed?"

Daisuke turns beat-red and nods. "If you're the one feeding me… hai…"

Satoshi snickers. "I'll keep that in mind and feed you a lot the next time too."

'**Interesting**…'

Daisuke yelps making Satoshi blink. "D-Dark's back" he says as he hears Dark snicker.

'**told you that you were dirty minded Daisuke.' The purple head says teasing, making Daisuke pout. **

"hmm… Toshi?" "hai?" "What exactly was your deal with Krad?" Satoshi starts smirking evil and bends over to his newfound lover's ear. "He'd leave me alone if I wouldn't tell anyone about his feelings…" "for who?" The redhead blinks. "for Dark of course." He whisper.

"WHAAATTTTT??!!!!" Daisuke and Dark say shocked. "yup….he. loves. Dark."

Meanwhile Dark had gotten silent. 'Dark?' 'hmmmm?' 'You alright?' 'sure…. Never could be better ' he says grinning, making Daisuke blink and sigh. He looks at Satoshi and smirks before bending to his ear. "I think he's not the only one in love." He whispers. 'NOT!' Dark yells quickly. 'That was too fast Dark…' 'okay okay.. so what if I am.. '

Daisuke snickers and hugs Satoshi tightly. "aishiteru." He says softly before pressing his lips onto the others.

The end =3

-----

A/N: voila ^^ reviewed.. so.. uhm.. I hope there are not so many mistakes anymore ^^

Xx

I hope you liked it. =3


End file.
